


ice time by des-zimbits

by Cesy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU: Yuuri went to Samwell University, College AU, Figure Skater-Hockey Team Relations, Jack is suspicious, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/pseuds/Cesy
Summary: They all share the rink at Faber; friendship is only natural.





	ice time by des-zimbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staranise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ice time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770525) by [garden of succulents (staranise)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/garden%20of%20succulents). 



> My first podfic! Made using Audacity and a headset mic on Windows. Next time I may try some noise filtering or learn to edit. Do people prefer mp3 or m4b, and if m4b, how do I create one?

I hope this works? It's on Soundcloud at [ice-time](https://soundcloud.com/user-664605644/ice-time) as well.


End file.
